This invention relates to a modular mailbox housing assembly. The invention is designed to improve the appearance of standard roadside mailboxes by providing a decorative housing for enclosing the mailbox. Additionally, the invention serves to shelter the mailbox from adverse weather conditions and other potentially damaging occurrences, such as vandalism.
Mailbox housings are known in the art, and are commonly constructed of laid brick or stone. These such custom-built housings ordinarily cost hundreds of dollars to construct, and often require the employ of a skilled professional. Damage to the mailbox housing is difficult to repair, and in extreme cases, complete reconstruction of the housing is required.
The present invention eliminates the high cost and skill associated with laid brick or stone constructed mailbox housings by providing a mailbox housing which is relatively inexpensive, and easy to construct. Additionally, the mailbox housing of the present invention may be easily repaired or reconditioned.